Influenza
by Alisi Thorndyke
Summary: Kagome Catches The Flu and Inuyasha Takes care of her while even keeping her at home to do it. Fluffy one shot, no flamess and RR as Always.
1. Default Chapter

Influenza  
  
Hey guys, It's me again. Here is a fluffy one-shot story of our fav couple yet again. Please read on and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Infected  
  
It's a normal day in modern day Japan. It's a school day for Kagome, by her luck it's the end of the day. Well the last hour of class.  
  
"Come on bell ring, hurry and ring." Kagome says as she stares at the clock in her Algebra class.  
  
"And this Equation goes like this." Mr. Hirokashi says.  
  
Just then the bell rings.  
  
"Ok class for tonight's homework, do page 18 and answer the equations on page 27." Mr. Hirokashi says as the class piles out.  
  
Kagome makes her way to her locker where her 3 friends meet up with her. (Sorry I can't remember their names).  
  
One of her friends has been coughing all day.  
  
"Linda what's wrong?" Kagome asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. I have been doing this all day." Linda says while yet letting out another cough.  
  
"I think she maybe sick." Brenda says.  
  
"No she just may have something in her throat." Mandy says.  
  
"No she maybe sick." Kagome says as she turns around. Linda let's out a cough and then sneezes. Kagome hold up her book to block it.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Yeah I'm just fine." Linda says. "It's just a slight cough. I'll get rid of it."  
  
"Ok you better get home. It's about that time. I'll catch up with you guys later on." Kagome says grabbing her backpack and leaving.  
  
The side she blocked Linda's sneeze with is the side her left hand is holding the book with.  
  
At Kagome's Residence*  
  
Kagome comes in the house and runs upstairs.  
  
"Home at last." Kagome says while putting her book down, not noticing what side she touched.  
  
"How was school today?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"It was ok. How was your time here?" Kagome asks.  
  
"It was boring. That goat came back and I had to chase It away." Inuyasha says, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Well my Algebra teacher wouldn't shut up so I couldn't wait to come home to relax." Kagome says.  
  
"Well you're home now. You got homework?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah I got homework, but I'll do it later on." Kagome says.  
  
"Ok well your mom took Souta to the doctor and your grandfather went off to mine the fields." Inuyasha says while turning on the Tv.  
  
"Well it's just you and I then." Kagome says. "What do you want to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Anything." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well how about I go make you a sandwich and after that I do my homework." Kagome says.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha says.  
  
Kagome leaves the room and down the stairs. She goes to the kitchen and to the refrigerator. She opens the door and reaches in. She grabs all the essentials needed to make a sandwich. She takes them to the counter and begins making it. When she puts the meat on the bread, she can feel her head get a little warm. She shrugs It off and continues to make the sandwich. After the sandwich is made and the things are put away, she goes back upstairs to her room to where Inuyasha is.  
  
"Here you go." Kagome says giving him the plate.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha says.  
  
Kagome goes to her desk and begins working.  
  
While doing her questions on page 27, she begins feeling oddly.  
  
"Inuyasha are you warm over there?" Kagome asks.  
  
"No I'm comfortable." Inuyasha says, not taking his eyes off the Tv.  
  
"Ok. I was just wondering." Kagome asks.  
  
"Why are you hot?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Nevermind. As you were." Kagome says.  
  
10 minutes of silence and work later*  
  
Kagome gets up to go to the bathroom for tissue.  
  
"Why is my nose starting to run?" Kagome asks herself.  
  
She goes back to the desk to finish her work.  
  
An hour Later*  
  
"Ok all done with my work." Kagome says.  
  
"Good now what can we do?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well why don't we watch a movie." Kagome says while closing her book and leaving it on the desk.  
  
"Which movie?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Let me go look (cough)." Kagome says.  
  
She goes downstairs and to the tape cabinet in the livingroom.  
  
She looks in the cabinet and finds an Anime movie. She takes it upstairs to show Inuyasha.  
  
"This one?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well I haven't seen Pilot Candidate yet." Inuyasha says while taking the movie.  
  
"OK we will watch it then." Kagome says as Inuyasha pops it in her VCR.  
  
They begin watching the movie. Kagome can feel herself becoming sleepy. She starts watching the movie. 15 minutes into the movie, Kagome dozes off on Inuyasha. He doesn't notice.  
  
When Inuyasha moves, she wakes up.  
  
"Kagome I didn't know you fell asleep." Inuyasha says now looking at her.  
  
"I didn't know either. Um you watch the movie, I'm just going to climb in bed and get some rest." Kagome says. Inuyasha gives her a peek on the cheek before she climbs in bed.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with Kagome." Inuyasha says.  
  
Well what is wrong with Kagome?  
  
Well read and find out in the next Chapter.  
  
Review and thanks.  
  
Oh if It seems I rushed this, I'm sorry. But the fact is Germs do spread fast though.  
  
Well review. 


	2. Chapter 2: Body Difference

Chapter 2: Body Difference  
  
After watching the movie, dozing off and climbing into bed, Kagome is about to wake up to a very different feeling.  
  
Inuyasha just finished Pilot Candidate and turns to Kagome who is dead asleep in bed. He takes the DVD out of the player and puts it back in the case.  
  
"I wonder why Kagome all of a sudden went to sleep." Inuyasha says.  
  
Kagome turns on her side and her eyes flutter. She opens her eyes to the lamp on in the room and can see it's dim. She sits up and looks at Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha why are the lights dimmed?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Kagome the lights aren't dimmed." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Yes they are. I'm looking at them right now. Kagome says climbing out of bed. "I feel weird."  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Not really." Kagome says as she sneezes. "I feel as if I was exposed to the cold."  
  
"Well that's not possible. You came home normal." Inuyasha says putting the movie on the desk.  
  
"I know, but I remember at school right before I left for home, My friends found me and Linda was coughing. I held up my book to block the sneeze." Kagome says.  
  
"Well if you blocked it, then how could you have gotten it?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well I'm not sure. All I know is I'm going to get rid of it before it gets bad." Kagome says getting off the bed and going into the bathroom.  
  
At Dinner*  
  
Everyone is gathered around the table. Kagome seems to be stirring her food while everyone else is eating it.  
  
"Kagome dear what's wrong?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Nothing. I'm ok." Kagome say coughing.  
  
"It doesn't sound like you're well sis." Souta says as Kagome smiles Weakly at her brother.  
  
"I'm ok really." Kagome says. "My why are the lights dimmed?"  
  
"Kagome the lights aren't dimmed." Her mom says. "What happened at school today?"  
  
"The normal boring, but Linda was sick today on our way home." Kagome says still stirring her food.  
  
"Well maybe you caught it from her." Her mom says.  
  
"mom I took my book and blocked it." Kagome says.  
  
"Well the side you blocked with still has her germs on it and if you touched it, then you most definitely got it." Her mom says.  
  
"But Germs only go in through the mouth." Kagome says.  
  
"Not exactly true dear. Germs can enter anywhere on your body. As long as you have open pores, there will be germs dear." Her mom says.  
  
"Then that means I caught Linda's Cold?" Kagome asks frantically.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Her mom says.  
  
"But I can't miss any days of school mom." Kagome says.  
  
"Well Honey, if you're not feeling well, then I'm not letting you go." Her mom says.  
  
"Well let's take care of this tonight so in the morning I don't feel better." Kagome says getting up and going upstairs. Inuyasha sees her plate and takes it. He piles her food onto his plate.  
  
"You must really love my cooking." Her mom says.  
  
"It's the best Kagome's Mom." Inuyasha says while stuffing his face.  
  
Upstairs*  
  
Kagome is in her nightclothes and has some Night quill.  
  
"I'm not going to miss any days." Kagome says climbing into bed and setting her alarm for 7:00. She turns off the lamp and goes to sleep.  
  
Downstairs*  
  
Inuyasha has cleared the table and Souta is doing the dishes.  
  
Inuyasha goes upstairs to Kagome's room. He looks in on her to see her sleeping. He goes into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
15 Minutes Later*  
  
Inuyasha comes out of the bathroom and goes to Kagome's room where he sits by the window.  
  
"See you in the morning Kagome." Inuyasha whispers.  
  
The Very Next Morning*  
  
Inuyasha wakes up to see Kagome still asleep. Her alarm goes off. Inuyasha turns it off and then goes over to Kagome to wake her up.  
  
"Good Morning Kagome." Inuyasha says as she wakes up.  
  
"Good-She is cut off by her hand covering her mouth.  
  
"Kagome are you all right?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
Kagome leans over and vomits on the floor.  
  
"Kagome do you need anything?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"A bucket." Kagome says weakly.  
  
Inuyasha goes down stairs to get a bucket.  
  
"Here we go." Inuyasha says as he also goes to get medicine to help Kagome.  
  
Well enough for now. I hope you guys like this chapter.  
  
Review and tell me how you like it. 


	3. Chapter 3: No School Today

Chapter 3: No School Today  
  
After Kagome Vomits, Inuyasha goes to get a bucket and some medicine.  
  
He has found the medicine and the bucket. He heads back upstairs to Kagome's room where he can see her trying to get dressed.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Getting ready for school." Kagome says.  
  
"No you're not. You're sick." Inuyasha says as he grabs he school uniform away from her.  
  
"I have to go. No missed days means good attendance." Kagome says.  
  
"I know I Know, but Kagome you're not feeling well and for you to go to school you would infect someone else." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well I could infect this 6 grader who keeps bugging me." Kagome says.  
  
"No." Inuyasha says as he helps Kagome back in bed.  
  
"Inuyasha please let me go today. Just don't tell my mother." Kagome says.  
  
"Kagome I'm not letting you leave this house with that cold of yours. Here I brought some tissue." Inuyasha says giving her the tissue box.  
  
"You're so sweet Inuyasha." Kagome says.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha says getting up. "I'll be back, don't move."  
  
Inuyasha leaves the room and down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs*  
  
Kagome looks in the hall and sees no sign of anyone. She climbs out of bed to her desk to open her math book. Just before she gets to sit down, she hears: Nice try.  
  
Kagome turns to see Her mother.  
  
"Um mom Hi." Kagome says.  
  
"Young lady, you're not feeling well and as heart breaking as it is to not be at school today, you're going to have to stay at home today." Her mom says.  
  
"Mom I swear I'm feeling better." Kagome says as she coughs.  
  
"Oh really? If you're feeling better then where did that cough come from?" Her mom asks.  
  
"Mom it's just a cough and residing the fact I through up." Kagome says.  
  
"Back in bed." Her mom says pointing to the bed. Kagome pouts and climbs back in the bed. Her mom goes over to the desk to get her math book. She grabs a tissue and takes the book in her hands with the tissue covering the infected side.  
  
"Where are you going with my book mom?" Kagome asks.  
  
"To clean it off and keep it out of your sight until you are feeling better." Her mom says leaving the room. Inuyasha walks in with the mop.  
  
"Inuyasha can you convince my mother that' I'm well." Kagome says sneezing.  
  
"Kagome we all know you're not well so I'm not going to convince her of something that isn't obvious." Inuyasha says cleaning up the mess.  
  
"Well there goes my perfect attendance award." Kagome says laying back while holding tissue to her red nose.  
  
"Well there Is always next year." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Yeah that's right there is, but it'll be my last year in highschool." Kagome says.  
  
"Well with you being home today, you get plenty of rest and I'll be bringing you what you want. So waiting on you hand and foot would be the way to put it." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You don't have to. I can get those things myself." Kagome says.  
  
"Kagome you're sick and with you being sick it would be best if I got some of those things for you and to help you. I'm not going to leave you to do these things yourself." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh really? Well if that's what you're going to do, then go get my science book." Kagome says.  
  
"No work." Inuyasha says.  
  
"My science book now." Kagome demands.  
  
"How about no." Inuyasha says putting the mop in the corner.  
  
"Inuyasha when I go back I'll be so far behind." Kagome says putting on the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"That would work if I were mad at you, but since I'm not, NO." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Fine." Kagome says laying back.  
  
"Now would you like to watch some TV?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Whatever is on." Kagome says.  
  
Inuyasha goes to the TV and turns it on. He turns to the Channel listing channel to see what's on.  
  
"What do you like to watch around this time of day when you are home?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well some soap Operas." Kagome says.  
  
"Well we will watch that then." Inuyasha says turning the channel to that. "Inuyasha can you get me some chicken soup?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha says getting up and grabbing her book bag.  
  
"Where ya going with that?" Kagome asks.  
  
"You might try and do some work. It'll be coming with me." Inuyasha says going down stairs.  
  
Kagome is left upstairs with the Soap Operas.  
  
Well chapter 2 done. I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks to all of you who saved me to your favs. More to come.  
  
Review. 


	4. Chapter 4: Chicken Soup and Soap Operas

Chapter 4: Chicken Soup and Soap Operas  
  
After leaving the room with her book bag, Inuyasha goes downstairs to make her some chicken soup.  
  
Souta happens to be in the kitchen when Inuyasha arrives.  
  
"How's my sister doing?" Souta asks.  
  
"Oh she's good and stuffy. She asked me to make her some chicken soup." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh I can show you how to do that." Souta says getting up from the table and to the cabinet where their other keeps the soup.  
  
"Now what you do is this." Souta says as he fills a pot with water and then putting it on the stove.  
  
"You let that boil and now come watch what I do here." Souta says as Inuyasha follows him to the counter. He opens a can of broth and then opens the can of Chicken soup.  
  
"Why do you open 2 of them?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well because Kagome likes Extra broth in her chicken soup. She says something along the lines of sleeping on it I don't know." Souta says.  
  
He puts the 2 in the bowl together and waits for the water to boil. After the water boils, Souta takes the water off the stove and pours it in the bowl with the soup and broth. He adds a little bit of Hot dog slices to the soup.  
  
"Now take that to Kagome. She likes it that way." Souta says. "Uh Inuyasha one more thing before you leave."  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Are you and my sister dating yet? I mean I have to know." Souta asks.  
  
"Well Kinda. I mean she is the easiest person to get long with." Inuyasha says.  
  
"So when will you tell her?" Souta asks.  
  
"I already told her. She's just wants to take it slow for now." Inuyasha says walking upstairs.  
  
"I always wanted an older brother." Souta says going back to his homework.  
  
Inuyasha goes upstairs with the soup to Kagome's room only to find her sitting up and reaching for the remote.  
  
"Kagome I'm back." Inuyasha says giving her the soup.  
  
"Oh thank you Inuyasha." Kagome says taking the soup.  
  
"Souta made it and showed me how to do it." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Thank him for me later." Kagome says. "Now hand me the remote."  
  
"Kagome what did I tell you?" Inuyasha says. "I'm here to help you so you don't have to."  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sick, not crippled." Kagome says.  
  
"Kagome when I first met you, yeah things were a bit bumpy then, but you know I have grown to grow on you and accept you for who you are." Inuyasha says. "I have devoted my life to helping you and would risk it to save yours."  
  
"Aww Inuyasha you are so sweet." Kagome says. "Now be a dear and get me some more tissue."  
  
Inuyasha walks into the bathroom and gets some more tissue. He walks back and gives her the sheet ring of tissue.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome says. Kagome begins eating the soup.  
  
"Mmm this is Delicious." Kagome says through her sneezing.  
  
"I can't wait until you get better." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Me neither. Just why did I have to be infected by Linda?" Kagome says.  
  
"I'm sure she wasn't trying to do it on purpose." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I'm sure she wasn't. She's my best friends, well one of my best friends." Kagome says.  
  
Just then the doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll answer it." Inuyasha says. He gets up and goes downstairs to the door and when he reaches it, he opens it. There is a boy with brownish black hair in a school uniform.  
  
"May I help you?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah is Kagome home?" The guy asks.  
  
"Yeah she is, who may I asks wants her?" Inuyasha asks getting firm with his words.  
  
"Hey no need to get rowdy buddy, I'm a classmate of Kagome's and Noticed she wasn't at school today. Is she sick?" The boy asks. "Oh by the way, My name is David."  
  
"Well David, She has the flu. Do you have something for her?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah this is for her. I went and bought a gift to wish her well." David says handing it to Inuyasha. "Are you her brother?"  
  
"Yes I am her brother." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well Nice meeting you and please give her the message." David says walking away.  
  
"Nice meeting you too and she will." Inuyasha says. He closes the door. Inuyasha walks upstairs with the gift and goes into Kagome's Room.  
  
"Who was at the door?" Kagome asks blowing her nose.  
  
"Oh some guy named David." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh isn't he nice. What did he drop by for?" Kagome asks.  
  
Inuyasha gives her the gift. Kagome takes it and opens it. It's a teddy bear that reads get well.  
  
"Awe isn't this nice." Kagome says.  
  
"Yeah sure it is." Inuyasha says disappointed that Kagome may love someone else. Kagome hears the disappointment in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha I noticed the sound in your voice and don't worry, there is only one for me." Kagome says turning to Inuyasha.  
  
He smiles at Kagome.  
  
"David is just a friend to me, nothing more. I wouldn't want anyone else because I already have the one and Original." Kagome says as she coughs.  
  
Inuyasha sits back in relief in the chair.  
  
"Inuyasha can you go downstairs and get me more Medicine? Kagome asks.  
  
"Sure why not." Inuyasha says as he leaves the room. On his way to the Kitchen he is relieved to know that Kagome will always love him, well so he thinks.  
  
Well that's it for now. More to come later on.  
  
Review please. 


	5. Chapter 5: Medicine and Sleep time

Chapter 5: Medicines and sleeping time  
  
Inuyasha has left the room for medicine for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha is in the kitchen looking through the cabinets.  
  
"Drixsorol, Dime-a-tap, advil, Peptobismol. What does she take for a cold?" Inuyasha asks himself.  
  
"I would pick the Drixsorol." Souta says.  
  
"How do you keep knowing what say and scare the hell out of me?" Inuyasha asks turning to Souta.  
  
"I have known my sister longer then you and I would know what she takes even when I'm sick I know what to take." Souta says.  
  
"So pick this one? Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yea that one." Souta says leaving the kitchen. Inuyasha takes that and goes back up the stairs to Kagome's room. He walks in to see that she dozed off. He sets the medicine on the desk and sits next to the bed where he was sitting.  
  
He looks over at Kagome and begins stroking her hair.  
  
"I wish you weren't sick Kagome." Inuyasha says to himself as Kagome sneezes. He gets some tissue from her hands and Wipes her nose.  
  
"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome softly says ass she sits up and stares at him.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping." Inuyasha says.  
  
"No I just dozed off." Kagome says sitting up this time.  
  
"So how do you feel now?" Better?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No I still feel the same way. Sick and like shit." Kagome says blowing her nose.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. I wish you weren't like this." Inuyasha says handing her the box of Drixsorol.  
  
"Yea me too." Kagome says taking the box from him.  
  
"I hope that helps." Inuyasha says.  
  
"What is this? I never seen this medicine before." Kagome says.  
  
"Your brother told me to get it for you." Inuyasha says.  
  
"This is what he takes, not me." Kagome says giving it back to Inuyasha.  
  
"I think you should try it." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Do you think it would work?" Kagome says.  
  
Inuyasha looks at the box and reads what it says.  
  
"It says here to help ease the agony of Cold and flu symptoms.  
  
"Well give it here." Kagome says reaching over and taking the box from Inuyasha.  
  
She opens the box and takes a pill out. She doses it without something to drink and gives the box to Inuyasha.  
  
"Aren't you choking?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Nope. It has a glossy coating and it slides right down your throat." Kagome says showing Inuyasha by hand.  
  
"Can something else slide down your throat Kagome?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Like what?" Kagome asks. She notices that Inuyasha is getting closer.  
  
"Like this." Inuyasha says leaning in, but her Sneeze throws him off concentration.  
  
"I wish you didn't have that either." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I know." Kagome says wiping her nose.  
  
"Do you need another one like this?" Inuyasha asks picking up the Drixsorol box.  
  
"Nope not for a while." Kagome says. "Well at least my back isn't killing me anymore."  
  
"Your back was hurting?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"It was, but not now." Kagome says.  
  
"Because of the Flu?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well when I was coughing I had to cough everything out of my lungs and air passages so it made my back hurt." Kagome says.  
  
"Do you need a massage?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well not right now. Let me get a bit better and then I will tell you." Kagome says.  
  
"Ok so now what?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"MM we can chat." Kagome says.  
  
"Well I prefer you go to sleep ok?" Inuyasha says.  
  
"Sleeping but I if I doze off then I won't wake up for hours." Kagome says pouting.  
  
"You need rest and I'm going to get you some orange juice." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Ok." Kagome says lying down and closing her eyes. Inuyasha leaves the door and down the stairs to get the orange juice. He walks in the kitchen and goes to the fridge. He opens it and sees the Tropicana in front and grabs for it.  
  
He takes it out and closes the door. He leaves the kitchen and goes back upstairs. When he walks in Kagome's room, he can see she is gone to sleep. He sets the juice on the desk and sits down looking at her as she sleeps.  
  
"Kagome never sleeps with her mouth open." Inuyasha says taking his index finger and gently closing her lips.  
  
After that's done, he sits there and stares some more. He notices her hair is a bit messed. Inuyasha gets an idea and reaches behind him for her brush. When he grabs it he then turns back to Kagome and starts brushing her hair. With every stroke he can feel he is enjoying it. He continues brushing and brushing and brushing. Kagome turns over, which throws him off his strokes.  
  
He has nothing else to do now. Instead of staring as she sleeps, he then decides to turn on the Tv, He switches the channels rather fast. He's going to quickly develop remote syndrome. (In my definition that's when you can't put the remote down.)  
  
Inuyasha finds a show to watch and keeps his attention there until Kagome wakes up.  
  
Ok enough for now people. I know this is short, but it's all I can come up with. So review and thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6: More Medicine and More Rest

Chapter 6: More Medicine and More rest  
  
Kagome has turned over and has gone to sleep and Inuyasha has found something on Tv.  
  
Inuyasha turns from the Tv and to Kagome.  
  
"I wonder when she is going to wake up." Inuyasha thinks to himself. "Humans sure do sleep a lot."  
  
Kagome stirs in her sleep and turns on her back. Inuyasha gets a clear view and can tell she is sweating big time. Inuyasha gets up and pulls the cover back. He grabs some tissue off the desk and wipes her forehead with it. Kagome opens her eyes and sneezes.  
  
"Kagome you are sweating like nuts." Inuyasha says still wiping.  
  
"Am I really?" Kagome asks feeling her head. "So I am."  
  
"Kagome do you need the fan?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"No that would make it worse." Kagome says pulling off her sweater, but she has another shirt on under it. (No Hentai)  
  
"How so?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well with me being hot, and then blowing cool air n me, my body would get confused and I will get sicker." Kagome says sitting up.  
  
"I don't want that." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I know." Kagome says rapidly covering her mouth and jumping out of the bed. She runs to the bathroom and throws up.  
  
"I wonder what now." Inuyasha says watching from inside the room.  
  
Kagome stands up and walks back in the room. She sits on the bed and leans against the wall.  
  
"Will you be ok?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Not really." Kagome says moving her hair out of her face. "I feel like I'm going to die any minute."  
  
"I hope you're not." Inuyasha says sitting next to her. He puts an arm around her and she leans on him.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you ever been sick?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well let me think." Inuyasha says thinking back.  
  
Flashback*  
  
Inuyasha was about 5 years old and lying in bed with a high fever. He was coughing and sneezing and his nose was red.  
  
His mom sat by his bedside telling him stories about whatever came to mind. Every chance she saw him sneeze she wiped his little nose with the softest tissue.  
  
"Mom why did I get sick?" Chibi Inuyasha asks his mom.  
  
"It's all apart of Human Nature dear. You obviously weren't eating your vegetables." His mom says. "Vegetables are full of vitamins and help protect again germs."  
  
"I'm going to eat more of them then." Chibi Inuyasha says taking the tissue from his mom's hands.  
  
"You sure will." His mom says while watching him blow his own nose.  
  
End of Flashback*  
  
"Yeah I do remember the first time I had a high fever. My mom was there to help me." Inuyasha says looking down at Kagome.  
  
"How did you catch it?" Kagome says sniffling.  
  
"Oh I did what every little kid does when he/she thinks they know everything. Be outside with the proper suit or hat." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh well I didn't do that." Kagome says.  
  
"Yeah you were lucky. You caught it from someone who already had it." Inuyasha says.  
  
The door bell then rings.  
  
"I'll get it." Inuyasha says gently lifting Kagome up and leaving the room. He walks downstairs and to the door. When he reaches it, he turns the knob and opens the door to see Kagome's 3 friends.  
  
"Yes can I help you?" Inuyasha asks politely.  
  
"Is Kagome home?" Brenda asks.  
  
"Uh yeah she's real sick." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well I'm very sorry I got her sick and all. I really am." Linda says.  
  
"No need to stress, these things to happen." Inuyasha says smiling.  
  
"We brought by something for her." Mandy says giving Inuyasha a package.  
  
"Thanks and I'll give it to her." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Bye and tell her we said get well soon." Linda says.  
  
"I will." Inuyasha says closing the door and they walks off. He goes back upstairs and to Kagome's room.  
  
(I know you want me to use their real names of her friends, but for the life of me, can't remember their names so please don't remind me. It will come to me. Sorry for the inconvenience ^_^;;;;)  
  
"Who was at the door?" Kagome asks looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh your friends." Inuyasha says giving her a package.  
  
"What's this." Kagome asks opening it. It's a small stuffed animal cow that says get well.  
  
"Aww how cute." Kagome says. Inuyasha gently takes the cow and smiles himself.  
  
"It sure is." Inuyasha looking at it.  
  
"Inuyasha can you get me some more medicine please?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha says giving her back the cow and leaving the room.  
  
He goes down the stairs and to the kitchen where he finds the cabinet where the medicine is.  
  
"She needs some more I see." Souta says as Inuyasha is thrown out of his train of thought.  
  
"Do you live in this kitchen? Because every time I come in here you seem to find me a lot." Inuyasha says turning to Souta.  
  
"No I don't live in here. You just happen to show up when I do that's all." Souta says walking in. "What medicine does she need now?"  
  
"Anything." Inuyasha says.  
  
Souta looks in the cabinet and spots one medicine they use to take together as babies.  
  
"Take this to her. Oh and this too." Souta says handing Inuyasha the bottle and a spoon.  
  
Inuyasha takes both and goes back upstairs to Kagome's room. Once he gets back up there, she's blowing her nose.  
  
"Kagome I brought some more medicine." Inuyasha says setting it on the desk.  
  
She spots which hit is.  
  
"Oh not the medicine with the spoon." Kagome whines.  
  
"It's good for you." Inuyasha says looking at the bottle. "you take 2 table spoons since you are above 12."  
  
Kagome climbs back in bed and lays back. Inuyasha opens the bottle and pours a tablespoon onto the spoon. After he does that, he takes it over to Kagome.  
  
"Open wide." Inuyasha says. Kagome moves her face.  
  
"Come on." Inuyasha lightly pleads.  
  
"No." Kagome says sealing up tight.  
  
"Open Kagome." Inuyasha says trying to hold it without spilling.  
  
"Ok fine. Then if you don't open up you're not going to school tomorrow and you'll miss another day." Inuyasha says grinning.  
  
"No you can't do ---Kagome is cut off by the spoon going in her mouth.  
  
"Say that again." Inuyasha says smiling.  
  
Kagome tastes the medicine and let the rest slide down.  
  
"That was good." Kagome says sniffling.  
  
"I knew you would like it." Inuyasha says putting the medicine back on the desk.  
  
"I'm going downstairs to make you some soup ok? You stay here and lay down." Inuyasha says.  
  
Kagome lies back and watches the Tv show Inuyasha left on while he goes downstairs to start on her soup.  
  
Well enough for now people. Sorry these chapters are coming out so slow. I have Zoid Fics out on Demand on the name EmpressFiona02 if you care. If you do, check them out and if not, then hey life goes on right?  
  
Thanks and hope you like this one and review Please. 


	7. Chapter 7: Soup and Recovery

Chapter 7: Soup and Recovery  
  
Inuyasha has gone downstairs to get Kagome more soup.  
  
He has filled the pot full of water and is waiting for it to boil. As he waits he thinks back to when he was last sick and thinks about how his mom took care of him.  
  
"I hate she's sick and I hate knowing the disease is even around." Inuyasha says to himself. Souta is done with his homework and walks past the kitchen to see Inuyasha sitting at the table looking at the stove. He backs up and walks in. He opens his mouth to speak, but Inuyasha puts his hand up indicating "no help". Souta slowly backs up and walks away.  
  
After the water is done, he goes by the instructions of what Souta told him earlier about how Kagome likes her soup. He puts in the broth and then the soup it's self. He does some stirring and then a sprinkle of Salt. He turns the fire off and pours the soup in the bowl he has set on the table, which is a china bowl. He gets a fork and a couple napkins and heads back upstairs to Kagome's room. When he gets there, he notices Souta standing over Kagome to see if She's still alive.  
  
"I'm back." Inuyasha says putting the soup on the desk.  
  
"I don't think she's still alive." Souta says.  
  
"She's still alive. She's just sleeping." Inuyasha says. Souta leans in and hears very faint sounds coming out of the nasal passages and leans up.  
  
"So she is. But it didn't look like she was moving at first." Souta says.  
  
"She's sick and when you humans get sick, It's real hard to breath out of your nose, well you would know and plus she's real congested in the chest." Inuyasha says going over to Kagome.  
  
"Can you handle this alone?" Souta asks.  
  
"I'm sure of it." Inuyasha says slightly shaking Kagome. She turns over and looks at Inuyasha and at the foot of the bed to see Souta.  
  
"Hey Souta, Inuyasha." Kagome says sitting up, but Inuyasha helps her.  
  
"Sis do you need anything?" Souta asks getting on the bed with her.  
  
"Don't get to close. No I think I'm fine. Is mom home yet?" Kagome asks.  
  
"No she's not. Well if you don't need anything, you're in good hands you know." Souta says smiling at Inuyasha as he leaves the room.  
  
"You have one heck of a family. I just wish I had one of those." Inuyasha says sitting next to Kagome.  
  
"I know. It's not perfect, but It's ok." Kagome says.  
  
"I brought you soup, just the way you like it." Inuyasha says going over to the desk and getting it for her. He brings it back slowly, not spilling it. Kagome takes it and begins eating, being cautious that it's hot. When she takes a bite, she slurps the noodles and smile.  
  
"Just the way I like it." Kagome says smiling, then Coughing.  
  
"I just remembered what Souta said to me earlier." Inuyasha says. "So you feeling any better now?"  
  
"Well I am feeling better, but I have this head ache." Kagome says still eating the soup.  
  
"That comes with the confusion of the flu. Your head will be fine." Inuyasha says straightening out her hair.  
  
"I still feel warm, but not like before." Kagome says. "What was that Medicine you gave me earlier?"  
  
"Oh you mean the Drixsorol?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah that stuff. That's Souta's medicine, but it works." Kagome says.  
  
"Well it's bout dinner time and your mom isn't home yet." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Well I know how to cook." Kagome says moving to get up, but is stopped by Inuyasha.  
  
"No you need your rest. I'll go make it." Inuyasha says getting up and leaving. He goes downstairs and to the kitchen. Souta walks in and sees Inuyasha at the cabinet.  
  
"So is she feeling better?" Souta asks.  
  
"Yeah she is. Say what does your mom cook on a Thursday Night" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Oh these nights it's usually a surprise." Souta says as the front door opens. Their mom is home.  
  
"Sorry Kids I had to suddenly step out. Is Kagome feeling ok?" She asks.  
  
"She's doing some what better. Inuyasha is taking good care of her mom." Souta says.  
  
She walks into the kitchen to see Inuyasha standing at the cabinet. He turns around to see her.  
  
"Hi. I was just looking for something to cook for dinner." Inuyasha says smiling. She walks over to him.  
  
"I thank you so much for taking good care of my Kagome. I'm happy to know that you and her are friends." Their mom says. (Last name will come to me)  
  
"Thanks. I am happy to be her friend as well." Inuyasha says. "Do you still want me to cook?  
  
"No dear, I'll take it from here. You just go back up there and watch over Kagome." She says as Inuyasha's nose begins to pick up a scent. She notices and looks at him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You smell like air." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I just came in from the outside." She says laughing. Inuyasha goes back upstairs and to Kagome's room to see her flipping channels.  
  
"Your mom is home." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Where did she go?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well she didn't say. She just said something about suddenly stepping out and then she thanked me for looking out for you and then being your friend." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You're just not any friend, you're my best friend." Kagome says putting the remote down.  
  
"Do you need anymore medicine?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Not for right now." Kagome says laying back down.  
  
"I'm going to go help your mom with dinner and then after It's done I'll bring yours up to you ok?" Inuyasha says.  
  
"Sure." Kagome says laying on her right side and closing her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha heads downstairs to the kitchen to help Her mom with the Dinner.  
  
Well that's enough for now. I am sick at the moment and couldn't think of anything else. So please review.  
  
Oh and another note. Someone wrote a review saying my Inuyasha freaks her out because he is nice Kagome or whatever reasons it might be. Well tell ya what, If he freaks you out so much, there is always an option of not reading. I would say so and for you who do like this story and how it's going thank you and continue reading.  
  
Review and Thanks. 


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner then Off to Bed

Chapter 8: Dinner then off to Bed.  
  
Inuyasha has gone downstairs to help Kagome's mom with dinner.  
  
They have started and Inuyasha is just watching the water boil.  
  
"Inuyasha can you put in these vegetables?" Mrs. Higurashi asks handing him the vegetables that have been cut up.  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha says taking them. He puts them in and watches them boil together.  
  
"So how is Kagome doing?" Mrs. Higurashi asks as Inuyasha turns to look at her.  
  
"Oh she's doing fine. That flu she has is starting to disappear." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Oh she never stays sick long, except for when she had the chicken pox, she was sick for 2 weeks." Mrs. Higurashi says.  
  
"Chicken pox?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well I'm sure you never heard of them. They are small bumps that break out everywhere on your body that itch real bad and you have to have the resistance to not scratch them." Mrs. Higurashi says cutting a turnip.  
  
"Oh well I never had anything close to them." Inuyasha says turning back to the water and vegetables on the stove.  
  
After handing him a few more things to throw in, dinner is complete and Inuyasha puts Kagome's on a tray to take it up to her. Souta comes running and takes his seat and Inuyasha walks out, heading for the stairs. He makes it to the stairs and is walking on up to Kagome's room. When he finally reaches it, he walks inside and puts the tray in her lap.  
  
"Here you go." Inuyasha says handing her the spoon.  
  
"Wow, thanks Inuyasha. It looks great." Kagome says taking her bite. "Vegetable stew. My fav."  
  
"Well I hope you are feeling better." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Actually I do." Kagome replies still eating the stew.  
  
"So you don't have a headache?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Not anymore." Kagome says through bites.  
  
"What about your back?" Inuyasha asks looking at her back.  
  
"Nope." Kagome says putting her fork down.  
  
"So you're ok all over?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yep I do and tomorrow I get to go back to school." Kagome says handing the tray to Inuyasha. He takes it and puts it on the desk.  
  
"That you do. You know Kagome, the day we spent here together it was enjoyable." Inuyasha says looking down at the ground.  
  
"I enjoyed it too. But I hope to be home on the day when I'm not sick." Kagome says coughing up remaining flam. (Ewww)  
  
"Well me too. I mean don't your school have those days where you don't have to be there for a week or some of two says?" Inuyasha inquires.  
  
"Yeah we do. Spring break, which is in March and teacher institute days, which are in October. Then there's summer where we have 2 months, then Christmas break where we have 2 weeks. " Kagome thinks and says.  
  
"That's a lot of Time off." Inuyasha says. "But I'm still going to miss you tomorrow."  
  
"I know. What did you usually do when I was gone to school?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well watch TV and do some cleaning." Inuyasha says.  
  
"The house?" Kagome asks.  
  
"Well some of it and then I would do the shed." Inuyasha says standing up.  
  
"Well you keep yourself amused." Kagome says. "Better then listening to some teacher talk about Aquatic equations." (I don't know what you call them, because I hate math and don't do it. So there ^_^)  
  
"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Well I would show you, but my book bag is downstairs and you took it." Kagome says.  
  
"I'll go get it." Inuyasha says getting up and walking towards the door. Out he goes.  
  
He walks down the stairs and to the place where he put Kagome's purple book bag. He walks back up the stairs and to her room.  
  
"I got it." Inuyasha says giving it to her.  
  
She opens it and takes out her math book. She turns to the page with those complicated Math problems and shows Inuyasha. At the risk of putting myself in a brain choker, I'm not going to explain how she is doing it because I would confuse others and myself.  
  
After she shows him, she solves a problem to show him how it's done.  
  
"It's not that hard once you get use to it." Kagome says doing her last problem.  
  
"So how long do you have to know that stuff?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Only for 2 years and after that you're through./" Kagome says wiping her nose.  
  
"How many years have you completed in high school now?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"About 2. I'm a Junior and next year I'll be a senior." Kagome says smiling.  
  
"So after that last stage, you have to go another?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Nope after that, I'm through until I go off to college, but I'm going to wait a year before I go. My brain needs a rest." Kagome says lying down.  
  
"Then you'll be home with me." Inuyasha says giving his charming smirk.  
  
"Well yeah. But I might get a job though." Kagome says, which makes Inuyasha's smile fall.  
  
"A job?" Well if you have to." Inuyasha says turning the off. "Are you going to bed now?"  
  
"Yeah I'm pretty tired." Kagome says sniffing one last time.  
  
"Ok I'm going to take the tray downstairs and then wash some dishes." Inuyasha says getting up and walking towards the door. He exits the room and walks down the stairs.  
  
Kagome closes her eyes and off to bed she goes. The light is left on, but Inuyasha will come back and turns it off.  
  
Well enough for now people. I know this one is short, but it's all that came to mind at the moment. So please review and thanks.  
  
LaterZ 


	9. Chapter 9: Stable Atmosphere

Chapter 9: Stable Atmosphere  
  
Note: Last chapter people until I think of another Inuyasha story. So enjoy this last chapter ok?  
  
Inuyasha has left Kagome to sleep and has gone down stairs to do the dishes.  
  
"I'm going to miss Kagome tomorrow." Inuyasha says to himself. "We really got a lot out in the open today."  
  
He continues to do the dishes and think how quiet it will be quiet without Kagome, quiet, but boring.  
  
"It won't be the same." Inuyasha says while putting the dishes away in the sink rack.  
  
Souta comes from the living room and into the kitchen with 2 of his small dishes and puts them in the sink.  
  
"Where were they earlier?" Inuyasha asks Souta.  
  
"I was using them." Souta says looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Are there anymore?" Inuyasha asks turning back to the sink.  
  
"Nope. By the way, how is my sister?" Souta asks.  
  
"Oh she's much better. If you want you can go up and check on her." Inuyasha says washing the remaining dishes.  
  
"I was going to." Souta says leaving the kitchen and going up the stairs. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he goes straight into Kagome's room. He leans over the bed and can see Kagome sleeping with her hair over her face.  
  
"How does she sleep with so much hair." Souta asks himself as Inuyasha walks in behind him.  
  
"Told you she was ok." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Man I don't ever want to catch the flu." Souta says walking towards the door. "Night Inuyasha."  
  
"Night kid." Inuyasha says as Souta leaves the room. He goes into his own room.  
  
Inuyasha looks over at Kagome, who stirs just a bit. Her eyes flutter and then open. She turns to look at Inuyasha who is falling asleep in his spot.  
  
"He must have been watching me sleep." Kagome says climbing out of bed and standing. She stretches and leaves the room, going into the bathroom. Once she gets in there, she can see her eyes are still a bit puffy and watery.  
  
"Going back to school today, even after missing a day will seem strange, but Inuyasha sounded sad when I told him." Kagome says looking down in the sink. "Maybe I should spend an extra day home just to get completely better.  
  
Kagome soon comes out of the bathroom and back into her room. She walks over to Inuyasha and sits down next to him.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome whispers. Inuyasha makes small noise and then turns to Kagome.  
  
"Why are you out of bed?" Inuyasha whispers.  
  
"I felt like getting up." Kagome says. "I went into the bathroom and saw what my eyes looked like. I might stay home for an extra day."  
  
"Why would you do that, when you're so bent on not missing any days?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"I don't know maybe I need the extra day." Kagome whispers. "One won't be enough."  
  
"So what are you going to tell your mom?" Inuyasha whispers.  
  
"Well I'll simply say I'm not well enough to go." Kagome says leaning on him.  
  
"Will she buy it?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Of course. She always keeps Souta home whenever and me we get sick for about 2 or 3 days." Kagome says. "Which means more time for us."  
  
"Well I don't want to get sick, but ok." Inuyasha says.  
  
"I can't really sleep tonight." Kagome says looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why not?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"I just can't and that annoying cramp in my back is coming back." Kagome says. "My nose is still running and my head is feeling warm, but not by much."  
  
"Well go back to bed and I'll spend the entire night waiting on you hand and foot." Inuyasha says.  
  
"No need for that." Kagome says as she spits up some Flam.  
  
"Now that's gross." Inuyasha says.  
  
"It's pretty nasty, but it felt better getting out of my throat." Kagome says tossing the tissue in the garbage can.  
  
"Now is there anything you need Kagome?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"Yeah more tissue." Kagome says showing him the empty box.  
  
"Sure thing." Inuyasha says leaving to retrieve the tissue. He walks in the bathroom to get some and soon returns with it. He hands it to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome says pulling the cover over her. She then turns to the clock and can see it's after 3 in the morning.  
  
"Maybe we should get to sleep." Kagome says as Inuyasha closes the door.  
  
"Maybe." Inuyasha says walking over to her bed and sitting on the bedside.  
  
"I hate being sick." Kagome says lying down.  
  
"Well who wouldn't be." Inuyasha says. "Well you better get some rest."  
  
"Ok Good night Inuyasha." Kagome says turning over.  
  
"Good night Kagome." Inuyasha says leaving the bedside. He goes back to the window and takes his usual spot.  
  
The next Morning*  
  
The sun is shining over the entire city and shining through the windows of the Higurashi Residence  
  
A silver-headed demon has just woken up. Inuyasha stretches and stands up. He turns to Kagome who is still sleeping. Soon she wakes up.  
  
"Good morning." Kagome says yawning.  
  
"Good morning." Inuyasha says walking over to Kagome. "How do you feel this morning?"  
  
Kagome feels her head and breaths.  
  
"Still a bit stuffy and warm." Kagome says stretching.  
  
"Well I guess you're going to school then." Inuyasha says.  
  
"Maybe not." Kagome says walking towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asks.  
  
"You'll see." Kagome says leaving the room and down the hall to her mom's room. She walks in and lies on her mom's bed. Her mom can feel movement and wakes up.  
  
"Mom do I feel better?" Kagome asks as her mom sits up.  
  
"Let me feel your head." Mrs. Higurashi says touching Kagome's forehead.  
  
"You still feel warm and your pituitary glands are still kinda swollen. I suggest an extra day. I'll call your principal and let them know you will be out again today." Mrs. Higurashi says yawning.  
  
"Ok mom." Kagome says leaving the room and going back into her own.  
  
"What did she say?" Inuyasha asks as Kagome climbs back in bed.  
  
"What do you think." Kagome says lying down.  
  
"Until tomorrow I guess." Inuyasha says.  
  
"You got it." Kagome says.  
  
Well this is the end of the chapter and story until I find another one to write. So please review. Some of you may say this was boring or whatever, but it's the end so enjoy.  
  
Review. 


End file.
